


Late Valentine

by Goddess47



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 19:19:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17628140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Goddess47/pseuds/Goddess47
Summary: Brendan let himself into the darkened apartment, letting the exhaustion crash in on him now that he was finally home.





	Late Valentine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melagan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melagan/gifts), [neevebrody](https://archiveofourown.org/users/neevebrody/gifts).



> Written originally in 2010 (!) for a Valentine celebration on the Live Journal comm, Brendan-Vincent, run by Melagan and Neevebrody.
> 
> Since it's February and we're coming up to Romancing McShep (which is taking Hewligan stories this year!), and I tripped across it while looking for something else, thought I'd repost this here! 
> 
> I tagged it Stargate Atlantis, just because I don't think there are any Brendan/Vincent fic on AO3... and, yes, I know it's not McShep, but, well, it's the thought that counts!
> 
> You can find more stories about Brendan and Vincent on the [original Live Journal community!](https://brendan-vincent.livejournal.com/)
> 
> ETA: The Brendan_Vincent community was copied over to DW also!

Brendan let himself into the darkened apartment, letting the exhaustion crash in on him now that he was finally home. He hung the borrowed jacket on a hook in back of the door and toed off his shoes. He looked at them absently, knowing they were probably ruined but he hadn't had another pair in his locker.

Shuffling into the dimly lit kitchen he was grateful that Vince had left a night light on. Brendan grabbed a glass out of the cabinet and opened the refrigerator. He stopped to look at what probably had been dinner two nights ago. The bowl of chocolate mousse had plastic wrap over it and two fist sized lumps of aluminum foil were probably Vince's special twice-baked potatoes. There were probably steaks in there somewhere but he was too tired to look.

Reaching for the orange juice, Brendan winced as pain ran up his arm. _Supposed to use the other hand, dummy,_ he told himself. He reached in with his left hand and awkwardly poured some into the glass. He put the container back and fumbled in his pants pocket for the vial that was there. He shook out two pain pills that he could take now that he was home. He had turned down an offer of a ride home, figuring it was more of a hassle to have to go back and get the car when he needed it.

As he drank down the juice, he thought back over the past three days. Saturday was supposed to be half a day, Vince had made sure he had off on Sunday and must have planned a Valentine's Day dinner for the two of them. Brendan had a vague thought that he had a card somewhere, it was probably still in his car. 

Just as he had been thinking about packing it in and going home on Saturday, Patel had come into the office with a hot lead on a security leak case they had been working on. Freya had shrugged and they had volunteered to go along as backup. What was supposed to be a quick meeting with a snitch had turned into some impromptu undercover work, he and Freya pretending to be Patel's hostages. Thankfully Brendan had been able to get a quick text message off to Vince that he didn't know when he would be home as they frantically improvised. Luckily, his sprained wrist was the only injury although Harper had ripped into all of them _What the fuck were you thinking? Oh, right, you weren't!_ when they finally stumbled back to the office with the bad guys in tow. He wouldn't let them leave until they had done all of the paperwork and given all of their statements. He had been able to make a brief call to Vince to let him know he was okay and not to wait up since he'd be late.

Freya had dragged him to a walk-in clinic to check his arm and had talked the doc into giving him the pain meds. Brendan had dropped her off at her apartment before heading home.

Brendan set the glass in the sink, turned off the light and slowly moved toward the bathroom. He really needed a shower but settled for lick-and-a-promise with a warm washcloth. He stripped off the sweatpants and t-shirt, dropping them into the laundry basket. Naked, he padded into the bedroom.

"Bren?" Vince's sleepy voice called.

"Yeah," Brendan answered. "Go back to sleep."

"What time is it?" Vince asked.

"Late. Going to sleep for a week," Brendan promised himself. Since the paperwork was done, he didn't have to go in at all tomorrow. Today, he decided, looking at the clock.

"You okay?" Vince asked.

"Three long days," Brendan told him wearily. "Sorry about your dinner."

"It'll be a little rough around the edges," Vince dismissed the concern. "We can have it tomorrow."

"Sounds good," Brendan climbed into the sleep-warmed bed. He reached to wrap himself around Vince and winced as his arm twinged at him.

"You're hurt!" Vince exclaimed, sitting up.

"Not bad, just a sprain," Brendan promised. "Just took some pain meds, so I'll sleep well."

Vince dropped a kiss on Brendan's shoulder, bringing Brendan in close. "Sleep then."


End file.
